Wonderland's Hero's
by BlackRoseToTheRedFire
Summary: What happens if the PowerPuff Girls discover Wonderland, while The RowdyRuffs Are a part too as charaters? And the PowerPunks are also involved. Bad at summarys don't judge, though I like advice or help to make any changes or ideas.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Buttercup's P.O.V

*in dream*

I see a boy give me a wide smile, from at lest one ear to the other. His forest green eyes watching me. It is all black around except for a candle I hold in my hand. The boy steps into the light. He has raven black hair like my own, only shorter and spiked up. His eyes glow with mystery, luring me closer to him. His smile is still there as if it were permanently stuck that way. "Who are you?" I ask stepping closer and closer to him till he was toe-to-toe with me. "You will find out soon enough, my beautiful Buttercup" he answers. Not really the answer I was bloody looking for. Wait did he just call me his?, How dare dare the he!. "I am not yours for one, you didn't answer my question for two, and for three, how do you know me but I don't know you?" I yell, pissed off that he's not answering me. "You ask to many questions" he chuckles. "OH BLOODY HELL JUST FUCKING ANSWER THE GOD DAMN QUESTION!" I scream with rage. "Your questions will be answered soon enough" he says calmly, turning walking away. "Oh no you don't you basterd! Get back here!" I yell even louder then the last, throwing the candle at his. But it just goes through him. Then all goes black.

*end of dream*

I spring out of bed, panting, making my lime green sheets and blanket go flying. I run to my window and open it as fast as I can. Gasping in all the fresh air I can get to calm me. Who was that boy?, Why did he call me his?,I admit he was handsome and seemed daring and mysterious but I never got his name. It was only a dream what am I talking about, Oh man I gotta stop sneaking snacks before I go to bed. I look up at the full moon and admire it. I've always loved the moon, so big and bright, it makes me wanna never look away.

"Buttercup?" I hear a soft voice, a strict but caring voice, and a quiet voice call out to me. Slowly I turn my head to see cotton candy pink eyes, baby blue eyes, and lilac purple eyes look into my own lime green ones. "Are you ok?" My littlest sister Bubbles asks. "Ya I'm fine" I reassure her, smiling at her. She nervously twirls a piece of her below the shoulder blades golden blonde hair. "Cause we heard you screaming some cuss words" Bunny my second youngest sister tells me, tucking a piece of her also below the shoulder blades length hair, only it's chocolate brown. "Oh sorry did I wake you guys?" I ask worried that I may have also have woken up dad, running my hand through my raven colored shoulder length hair. "Well ya, but we came to see if you were ok" Blossom says with her oh so motherly tone. "Ya ya, I'm fine, just a nightmare" I lie. I can't tell them about the boy in my dream they'll question me. "Ok well night, wake me if you need anything" Blossom insisted. "And us too" Bubbles adds. Then they leave, shutting the door behind them.

I jump back into my bed, but I just lay there. What does that dream mean, Does it even mean anything at all?.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Blossom' s P.O.V

I walk Bunny and Bubbles back to they rooms, now walking to my own. Could Buttercup be having dreams like me. I don't know if she saw the same guy but, still. The eyes of the boy linger in my mind, the blood red color. His hair the same as mine just, alot shortrer, mine being at my knee's, his not too much longer then above the waist in a low pony tail.

I shyly play with the bottom of my rosey pink nightgown. I wonder what he ment when he said "You are mine". Maybe I just heard him wrong. Sleepily I look up to a nearby window to see a top hat. It has a crimson red base with a cherry red ribbon. It has a paper saying 10/6 attached to it, what could that mean?. Sticking my head out the window I see a fading color of red coat and eyes.

"Hello, who there?, is anybody here" I call out to what seems like particularlly nothing. "Oh well" I sigh taking the hat with me. I look at it again before placing it on my head, giggling as I walk around all fancy like.

"Like my hat?" I hear what sounded like the boy in my dream. I spin around in shock only to see an empty hallway. I must be hearing things, it was probably just the wind.

"It's not the wind Blossom" The voice whispers to me. " Ok who are you, I demand you how yourself now!" I shout, hoping whatever it is will.

"As you wish" It answers. The a huge gust of wind blows in from the window, the boy from my dreams appears in front of me. I jump back, Jeez scared me half to death. "Who are you?" I snapped frutrated as to why he didn't answer me before. "I'm Brick M. Hatter" He announced, grabbing his hat off my head and placing it on his own. "What does the M stand for?" I question, raiseing a eyebrow. "Mad" he beamed smiling ironically mad like.

"Brick Mad Hatter" I repeat to myself. "Like my name?" He snickered."It suits you" I mentioned. "Thank you" he thanks. "Um your welcome?" I replied in a questioning tone. " And what is ypur FULL name Blossom?" He joked. " Um Blossom Alicen Kingsley" I declare proudly. " That is a very beautiful name Blossom" he comments. " Uh thank you, very much, but how did you know my first name?" I ask a little scared a little surprised.

"I have my ways lovely Blossom" He flatters me. Then he disappears, keaving his hat behind once again


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I havent been updating alot, I'm trying to writee a bunch of chapters on my shitty little phone so ya, anyways just to answer someones question no not all the rowdyruffs are gonna be mad hatter thought I could do a version like that. Anyways I'll try to make my chapters longer and ya. By the way If you notice in Bunny's P.O.V she has the word Buttercup alot in it.

Chapter 3 Bubbles P.O.V

I am freaking out!. Buttercup and Blossom have been acting weird all day today, and I can tell Bunny's worried too. Buttercup has been quiet ever since last night, probably thinking about her 'nightmare'. then there's Blossom acting like a hawk, her eyes darting around to anything that moves, as if were gonna jump out and attack her.

"Are you guys ok today your acting...weird" I wimpper. The both shot me a surprised look, making me jump a bit. "Ya I'm fine" Blossom assures in a nervous tone. "Ya me too why do you ask" Buttercup lied, I wish she wouldn't lie to me. "Oh well it's just your really quiet which, no offense but your NEVER quiet. And Blossom your really jumpy like somethings gonna pop out and attack you or something." Bunny admits. They both look at me and her with blank expressions.

I open my mouth to apologize but then something caught my attention. A White rabbit. I spring up out of my chair and scream with joy, then start chasing after it. "Bubbles WAIT where are you going?!" Blossom screams to me, but I ignore it surprisingly. "Bubbles come back!" Buttercup yells chasing after me. "Oh no not you too BUTTERCUP!" Bunny whines, chasing after both of us now. Then Blossom shakes her head and chases after us too. I see the rabbit run across the street from our house and towards a park. I run even faster to keep up with it. Buttercup is right behind me, along with Bunny trailing behind her, then Blossom.

The rabbit runs into a bush past the park where no one goes ever, but I still follow anyways. I run and run farther into the bushes getting scratched by tree branches and thorns. I hiss at the pain, same with my following sister behind me. I still see his white fur ahead, just leaving beyond the bushes now. Once I made it out along with my sister's I watch the rabbit sprint for a tree, disappearing behind it. Instinctively I chase after it again. "Oh bloody hell Bubbles not again" Buttercup groans out running after me again. Then Bunny and Blossom give me a frustrated face and follow yet again.

Finally I make it up to the tree, but I don't see the rabbit. Cautiously I walk around, only to fall through a huge hole in the ground. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" I scream out, before everything goes black, from me fainting.

Bunny's P.O.V

Buttercup, me and Blossom chase after Bubbles till she stops and looks around a tree. Not too long after I hear my younger sister scream, making us run even faster towards her. Buttercup stops before a hole in the ground only for me to crash into her and almost make us fall in. Then along comes Blossom, running into us, making us fall in for real. Me and Buttercup fall through the hole screaming as we fall, falling into dirt and BEDS?. I scream louder and louder as we fall farther down. I spot Bubbles falling not that far ahead of us, though she seems limp, as if she's not awake.

"BUBBLES!" Buttercup screams reaching for her, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards us. "I think she fainted" I yell scared that we're still fallling, and that she might not be ok. "Ya" Is all Buttercup screams back. Then everything goes black out of no where.

Blossom's P.O.V

Oh my gosh, the fell through the hole what do I do?!. Do I go after them, YES, I have to what am I doing I have to look after my sister's no matter what. "Why not join them" I hear someone whisper to me, pushing me in. I scream at the top of my lungs, and turn around only to see Brick. Brick Mad Hatter. He pushed me!, how dare he!. "Brick you BASTARD!" I scream at him, before listening in to my sisters screaming. "BUBBLES BUNNY BUTTERCUP" I yell seeing a flash of baby blue, lilac purple, and lime green just disappear. I scream in fear frustration, anger, and of being scared for my sisters. Also what might come for me, that I can't prepare for.

I hit dirt and beds?. Uh maybe I hit my head or something, but I just continue to scream and scream as I fall down and down. Tears threaten to fall from my eyes due to the wind constantly blowing in them. Then it all goes black, as if I died or something.

Sorry I know it's short but I'll try harder so each time I'll make it longer then the last I SWEAR. Anyways can you tell me if I mad any mistakes, or if there's a part you don't like ok, it would help me make it better 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so I'm gonna make this chapter Brick's P.O.V before he pushed Blossom in the hole so you know WHY he did it purposely.

Brick's P.O.V

I watch the blonde girl that Boomer like's chase Boomer in his 'rabbit' form. Damn i thought she might have lost him by now but she hasn't which is good. My brother jumps into the hole as planned. Good job Boomer, ya did good bro. I watch the blonde walk around the tree till she falls into the hole. Well that's one down three to go. Then a raven haired girl, probably the one that Butch like's. Then a brunette that Blake like's runs right behind the raven haired girl.

Suddenly everything goes slow motion as Blossom comes running in. I felt my heartbeat skip a couple times, as I practically melt at her beauty. She has long knee length auburn hair flowing behind her as she runs, her cotton candy pink eyes focused and determined, just everything about her is perfect to me. I look back once again, hearing the blonde scream and the raven haired girl and brunette stop right before the hole, almost falling in due to the brunette. They both sigh in relief, that is before Blossom bumped into them causing them to fall in, but she doesn't. Damnmit I was hoping she would to, but now I have to get involved. Awww she's gonna hate me for this.

I jump down from the tree I'm observing on, and quietly walk towards her. She starts panicking and whispers to herself as to what she should do. Oh for the love of. "Why not join them?" I ask smirking to myself. If she goes down she can't leave without helping us, and I can trick her to thinking she can never leave, so she can stay with me. As selfish as it sounds. I push her down and she screams. I feel a pain in my heart when she screams, but what we're doing is for the best. She turns and looks up at me with anger and surprise. "BRICK YOU BASTARD!" She screams at me. Oh there goes my heart, oh god it hurts really bad now. She turns back around. She probably heard her sisters screaming. "BUBBLES, BUNNY, BUTTERCUP!" She yells down to them only so they can disappear. I watch her scream louder and louder as she falls.

Soon she will be with them, so it's ok right?. Oh who am I kidding I'm a totally jackass. I groan and fall to the ground, crossing my legs. She might even just refuse in the first place to help us. No she will help us she has a kind heart and knowledge she knows that it's for the best. Ugh so many question's going around in my head, so many possible answers.

"What's the matter hatter?" I hear a deep voice like my own, but more devious. I grab my hat off my head and place in on my lap. "Well besides the fact that I feel like a total dick cause of what I did to Blossom" I admit looking up at my younger brother. He just smiles his weird smile as his cat ears and tail twitch, and pats me on the head. "It's ok, as long as they agree, everything will be just fine" He reassures cheekily. I rub my temples. "Butch, Why is a raven like a writing desk?" I groan out. He just smiles at me. " I don't know Brick why is a raven like a writing desk?" he re-asks me the question. He goofy looking face makes me laugh. "I haven't got a clue" I finish, getting up and dusting my self and hat off. "Alright we better get a move on, don't wanna keep the girls waiting" I announce, re-placing my hat on my head. "Right" Butch nods deviously, then disappears in thin air. "Pshhh my way's better" I snort. I grab my hat, throw it in the air, making it spin three times, and start enlarging. As soon as it's the size as an elephant it lands on top of me and shrinks again, teleporting me to Wonderland.

Ya sorry I forgot to mention Butch has cat ears that are like the Cheshire cat except they're black instead of purple and pink. And Boomer and Blake have Rabbit and Hare ears and tails. Anyways thanks for your guys funny reviews that keep me going. 3


	5. Chapter 5

So sorry for not updating as fast as you guys would like, I just keep making this up as I go so it takes a while. Anyways thanks again for you guys' comments and stuff. It helps in-courage me cause I thought no one would like my story's when I first joined this site. ON WITH THE STORY!.

Butch's P.O.V

I watch from above as Buttercup and two of her sister's wake up. "Where in bloody hell are we?" Buttercup groans out. I float down and stop in front of her. "Your in Wonderland Buttercup" I explain to her. She looks up at me in shock before poking me. "Why are you poking me?" I question smiling down at her. "To see if your really there, unlike in my dream where the candle went right through you" she commented. I chuckle at her actions and look at the other two then back at her. "Bet your wondering how to get out of here right?" I ask raising an eyebrow, smiling even widen.

"Oh my gosh yes please I miss-" the blonde starts then is cut off by the ginger sister, popping out of no where and landing on her. "BLOSSOM!" the brunette yells running over to who's name is Blossom as I just learned and pulling her off the blonde. "Oh my gosh Bubbles I'm so sorry" Blossom apologized to the blonde now known to me as Bubbles. "It's ok Blossom, your not heavy so it didn't hurt" Bubbles giggles, rubbing her head. "So anyways how do we get out of here? I believe you were about to explain." Buttercup interrupts. "Ya I was, see that table over there" I point out. "Ya?" Buttercup reply's.

"It has a potion and a cake, you'll need them to get out of here" I explain, playing with a piece of her hair. "How's that supp-" She starts to complain but I cut her off. "You'll find out" I finish, kissing her on the cheek, then vanishing. She blushes and wipes her cheek with the back of her hand. I smile my well known smile. "Ohhhhhhh Buttercup I'm sooooo jealous you've got a little boyfriend" her brunette sister that I don't know what her name is, teases. "WHAT no!, I don't even know anything about him, this is the first time I've met him Bunny!." she lies, blushing even redder. The girl named Bunny giggles at her. "Sure ok" Blossom and Bubbles mock. She just stomps off towards the table and pouts.

God she's so beautiful. Short raven hair, that stops above her shoulders, bright lime green eyes that look like lightning. Why can't she just be mine now. Then I float off towards my brothers, hoping I'll see her again.

Buttercup's P.O.V

Fucking Jackass, he kissed me on the cheek!, IN FRONT OF MY SISTERS!. Ugh why does life hate me. I look down at the table I'm pouting at to see that he wasn't lying, there is a potion looking thing looks about 1 litre full and cake. "What do they even do" Bunny pipes up, snapping me out of my intense stare down with the objects. "I don't know, let's find out" I reply. I pick up the potion object and take a sip. 'Buttercup wait you don't know if there's anything wrong with it!" Blossom lectures, but unfortunately I started to shrink. "What the?" I complain, my voice getting higher and my body get a lot smaller. "Oh my gosh Buttercup you're so cute!" Bubbles squeals, as soon as I stop shrinking. "Shut up!" I yell with my now really high pitched voice. "Oh my gosh, see if you can open that door and go through it!" Blossom demands hopefully.

I run over to the door and try turning the knob but it doesn't turn. "It's locked!" I scream to them. They just groan in frustration. "Hey look a tiny wittle key, and a normal sized key" Bubbles comments in a baby voice, handing me the littler key. I jump up on her hand, snatch the little key away, jump back down, then unlock the door. I open it to see a lot of plant life and weird animal life. "It worked!" I cheer jumping around, pumping my fists in the air.

"Now how do we get in?" Bunny asks me, laying on the ground, looking through the hole of the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I'm not updating fast , I've also been working on One shots with songs so ya anyways on with the story!.

Bubbles P.O.V

Why does this always happen to us, all I was doing was chasing that cute little rabbit, and now we end up in some, wonder filled, weird place. Buttercup somehow found a way out of this room but since she forgot to give us the potion in her POCKET, me, Blossom and Bunny, don't know how to get out. "The cake" A voice whisper's to me. I whip my head around only to find a rabbit, in fact it was the rabbit I was chasing. "Oh uh, did you say that?" I ask the rabbit, crouching down next to it, probably looking like a lunatic. "Ya well who else is in here that would suggest it?" I sarcastically replies. "Well, aren't you a sarcastic one" I resort back.

"Sorry Bubbles, I didn't mean to snap at you like that" the rabbit apoligizes. "Bubbles, why are you talking to that rabbit?" Blossom asks me, with a look of concern. "Can't you hear him talking?" I ask her, petting him. "Uh no" Bunny states also looking at me the way Blossom is. "You can only talk to me' the rabbit pipes up. "What really?" I ask excited and surprised. "Ya you can talk and control animals" he explains, making me feel special. "Can my sister's do cool things too?" I question out of curiosity. "Well I'm not sure you'll have to ask my brothers, or perhaps they will tell your sister's and then your sister's will tell you" He assures, turning into a boy.

"Woah how'd you do that Bubbles?" Bunny asks me, though I'm pretty sure I didn't do that. "She didn't I did" The rabbit now a boy pipes up. "Oh, so what's your name?" I ask as sweetly as I can. "I am Boomer White Rabbit, glad to meet you, but I'm afraid I'm late to meet up with my brothers, so I must go" He announces turning back into a rabbit and hopping through the door Buttercup went through.

"Well, now back to the most current problem, getting through that door that Buttercup went through" Blossom sighs. I look down at the ground, to see a potion that looks like the one Buttercup took with her. "Hey girls look!" I call top them. They walk over and look at the bottle I picked up. "It's like the potion Buttercup has" Bunny analizes.

"Let's use it!" I suggest. They both just nod as I take a sip then quickly hand it to Bunny. Then She takes a sip, and so forth. "Great now we're all tiny" I sqweal out. "Good, now let's go ladies" I hear Buttercup mumble through the door.I turn and jog over to her, Blossom and Bunny trailing behind me.


	7. Chapter 7

Alright I haven't updated this story in a long while. Well cause I've been busy writing one shots. So I apologize for the delay. And school is really pissing me off lately so ya.

Bunny's P.O.V

Ok so we're in this land or world or whatever it is, and it is AWESOME. There is cool creatures, and huge plants and and oh my gosh it's just so cool. I look over at my sister and they have the same expression I have on. Shock, and surprise. Then I see eggplant purple eyes and brown fur. It's a hare?.

I chase after it like Bubbles did with the whitish/blonde rabbit with ocean blue eyes. Well that's what I saw. "Bunny where are you going, we have to stick together!" Blossom lectures. "Then follow me!" I shout back running further ahead, chasing the hare.

My sister's follow anyways. I hear Buttercup mumble a list of curse words as she runs beside me. I just giggle and roll my eyes. " There it goes into a forest" I yell out, pointing at the animal. We all run after it but we slowly drift apart as I find Blossom next to me instead of Buttercup. Uh oh that's not good. I look back ahead to see a tea table with a couple people at it.

One boy was wearing a crimson red top hat with a cherry red ribbon rapped around it and a piece if paper attached that says 10/6. He's wearing a sort of butler like outfit just red with royal red red converse?. His hair is spiky and is the color of auburn exactly like Blossoms. It appears to be tied back with a black ribbon, and his eyes are crimson red like his hat. And he seems to be stairing at Blossom. Then there was another boy with midnight black hair that is the same as Buttercup's but is, thats spiked up, with black cat ears. His eyes are a forest green, and looks bored as he stares off into the distance. He's wearing a long sleeved black and green stripped shirt, and black jeans, and army green converse.

The black haired boy's ear twitched and suddenly he smiled a really really wide creepy smile that went from ear to ear. Wow I think I might have hit my head on my way here. "Hey Boom I've found your girl and mine" He says to a white rabbit with ocean blue eyes. Hey isn't that the rabbit Bubbles was chasing? What was his name again Boomer?. Nah it couldn't be him. Suddenly it changed into Boomer. Wow guess that proved me wrong. He was even wearing the same outfit as before.

"Really, well then let's go!" He yells rather loudly. The black haired boy just smirks and grabs onto his shirt. Out of nowhere he just disappeared, poof, gone. Guess I'll never know who the cat guy is. I look back to the tea table to see the weird butler like guy is still staring at Blossom. I raise both my eye brows at glance back and forth between the two. Woah Blossom looks pissed.

"Do uh you two know each other" I ask awkwardly, scratching my neck. Gosh the tention is so thick in here, you could cut it with anything. "Unfortunately" Blossom spits with venom. I gulp at her radiating rage. She is the second scariest person I know besides Buttercup. "I have the great pleasure" the boy beams. "Brick" Blossom says bitterly. "Blossom" the boy I now know his name is Brick, says back with a bright smile on his face.

Then something catches my eye, and directs my attention away from the two. I see the hare we were originally chasing, sitting on a chair. It turns it's head to me and wiggles it's nose cutely. Then something that still somewhat surprises me, but has happened a couple times now. The hare turns into a boy. He has chesnut brown hair like mine, that's in a sort of flip, (like Justin Bieber's when he started out his career). He twitches his head to the side to flip his hair out of the way, giving me a clear view of his eyes. And they are beautiful, a royal purple color.

He smiles at me revealing perfect sparkling white teeth. Wow, I'm pretty sure I stopped breathing for a couple seconds. "Bunny?" something calls to me, kinda fuzzy. "Bunny!" the voice calls again, snapping me out of my day dreaming. I spin around, to see Blossom giving me a questioning look. "What?" I mumble. "Are you ready to go?" she asks. Wait what, we're leaving. But, but I don't even know the hot guy's name!. "What, what do you mean am I ready to go, why are we leaving?!" I whine. "Because there's nothing here that we need" She explains, her eyes flickering a glare at Brick.

I sigh. "Ok" I pout, hanging my head low. "Why are you pouting why do you want to stay so bad?" She lectures/asks. I blush realizing I only wanted to stay to talk to the hot guy. "I uh, wanted to ask them if we could stay for tea?" I lie, giving her my best lie smile. She narrows her eyes at me in response. "Come on Pinky, you heard your sister she wants to stay" I hear Brick cut in cheerfully. "Stay out of this brick-head, and don't call my 'Pinky'" She growls.

Brick jumps up onto the table. He speed walks across, knocking a lot of tea cups and sweets off the table, until he way in front of Blossom. He take's a knee. "You could stay to have some tea with me and my brother Blake, with your sister?" He suggests, caressing her cheek. She blushes and slaps his hand away spinning around imidiately. "Fine!, but I'm only staying because Bunny's here, and I don't want to lose her like we've lost Bubbles and Buttercup" She protests. "Sure" Brick mumbles, rolling his eyes. My gosh I had completely forgotten about Buttercup and Bubbles.

"If we stay just for a little while sis, I promise we can go looking for them after" I pled, taking a seat across from the boy named Blake. She huffs and sits at the other head of the table, crossing her arms, the blush still on her face. "Fine, but like I said, I'm only staying, cause YOUR here, nothing else" She says sticking her nose in the air. I giggle at her face, making her blush even more.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok so I'm gonna get as many chappies as I can done today so ya. ( I'm gonna make Brute and Brat fatter then Bubbles and Buttercup, because well they are Tweedledee and TweedleDum Brat's Tweedledum, and Brute's TweedleDee)

Buttercup's P.O.V

I'm pretty sure I was tackled to the ground but as of currently all I can see is the dirt in front of me. "Who ever the fuck is on my back, do you mind, oh I don't know, GETTING THE FUCK OFF!" I scream hoisting myself off, feeling the heavy weight roll off my back. I glare over to see who just decided to come out of no where and jump onto my back. I see a girl dressed in a black belly top, and navy green mini skirt, with fish net leggings and fingerless gloves. Her hair is the same color as mine, just a little shorter and her hair is all emo like. Her eyes are the same color as her slutty skirt, navy green.

I hear a high pitched scream. I snap my head in the direction, to see Bubbles on the ground with some blonde chick on her back like the black haired girl was on mine. The blonde has the same outfit as the black haired girl, just everything thats green is navy blue instead. Her hair is up in pigtails like Bubbles but her hair goes to her elbows. "Who the fuck are you two?" I demand, pushing my self onto my feet.

The blonde just blinks at me stupidly, then the black haired girl rolls her eyes at her. "The bimbo blonde over there is TweedleBrat" she explains sticking a thumb over her chubby shoulder to the chubby girl I now know as TweedleBrat. "And I'm TweedleBrute" she says proudly pressing her chubby thumb against her collar bone. "But why did you jump on us?" Bubbles pipes up. "Cause our sister Berserk, the queen of hearts, told us too" TweedleBrat smiles, twirling her hair. Wow she makes Bubbles look like Albert Einstien.

"So she told you to tackle us?" I ask slowly as if they we're to stupid to understand. TweedleBrute sighs. "Well not exactly, we're suppose to capture you guys" she says monotone. "Ya over my dead body" a deep husky voice growls from behind me. I spin around to see that boy that was in that dream a.k.a the one who KISSED my cheek. "BUTCHIE!" I hear Tweedl- aww screw it I'll just call them Brute and Brat for short. So anyways, Brute screams running over towards the black haired guy with open arms. He pushes her away. "BOOMIE!" I hear Brat scream. I spin around to see Brat doing the same thing Brute was doing only so the blond guy can push her away like the black hair guy did.

"Butchie, Boomie? Are those your real names?" I chuckle. Both the blond guy and the black haired guy glare at me. Oh so scary. "No the blond over there is Boomer and I'm Butch" He scowls. "Interesting" I say sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "Butchie, how do you know this low class, skanky, bad dressing, girl?" Brute pouts. Butch frowns at her, while I scowl. " Bad dressing, maybe, but I ain't a skank. Not like you, I mean look at the way your dressed" I mumble crossing my arms over my chest, slouching slightly.

"Excuse me?" Brute screeches at me. "Did I stutter? I'm sorry did I not speak loud enough for your hearing aid to pick it up?" I retort, glaring at her. "How dare you?!" She screams, jumping at me. I easily step to the side, making her do a face skid across the dirt. She lays there for a second then, lifts herself up off the ground and grabs my arm. She digs her long finger nails into my arm. I grit my teeth and grab her by the hair and whip her into a tree. She spits up some blood, but none the less stumbles back up. "Is... is that... all you got?" she croaks out, pointing a shaky finger at me. "Seems like it's all you got" I say with a bored tone, shrugging.

"Not... even... close" she mutters before passing out on the ground. Good, bitch deserved it. I turn back to Butch. He has his creepy really wide smile on. I shiver slightly. "Have I ever told you how hot and cool you are?" he flirts. I just roll my eyes. A sudden high pitched scream reaches my ears, making me cover them in the process. I look over to Bubbles, Boomer's and Brat's direction. I see Brat trying to pry Bubbles away from Boomer, but Boomer pushes her away and hugs Bubbles to him protectively.

I'm not so happy that he's hugging her, but I'm glad he's protecting her. Bubbles is a phathiafist (I think that's how you spell it) so she never really gets into physical fights. Brat's annoying, high pitched screech rings in my ears. Brat is pulling on Bubbles arm for a second but Boomer throws her off. Good boy blonde. Alright time for me to step in. I crack my knuckles, and smirk. Wow now I see why I'm sometimes mistaken for a guy. I tighten my hand into a fist, and cock my arm back so my fist is at the same level as my waist.

I run at her, and connect my fist with her cheek. I smile, watching her fly across the forest to the point where she's in the sky. I hear Boomer whistle at the distance. I spin around and dust my hands off. " She went flying a mighty fine distance there, you are quite strong there little lady" Boomer jokes in a western accent, making me laugh and Bubbles giggle. Butch just gives him a look and Boomer instantly takes Bubbles hand and walks away. Guy's and there secret eye language.


End file.
